Doom's Day
by Yin the Anima
Summary: Valentine's day at Kalio stage and Soras Alone Oh NO who will come to her rescure? by the way i wrote this in one class peirod at school which is 45 minuets so it might be a little weird. enjoy r and r plz.


DOOMS DAY – V DAY

Here's my 50 minuet story!

Leibe katze!

Valentines Day, for some it's the best day of the year, for others, its just another day of work. But for Sora Nageno it was one of the loneliest days of the year. Everyone had someone else to celebrate it with, except for her.

Kalos and Sara had plans to go out to eat after the performance that night, Mia and Anna were going to spend an evening in there dorm alone, Layla was going to spend her night with one of her male co-stars that she had met on the set of her latest movie, and Ken was going to spend his Valentines Day with Julie (Yes Ken and Julie are going to be together in this).

Our day starts out in Sora's bed room.

"Still asleep on this lovely day of love?" Called the Fool from Sora's chest of draws. Sora rolled over on her side.

"Hey Fool can I just sleep in today? I'm not in a very love-y mood." Sora called back through her pillow. 

"And why is that my dear Sora?" The Fool questioned, still locked inside the drawer.

"Its February 14, Dooms Day. And personally I hate today, I have nothing to do and I have to watch the entire company frolic about all day romancing over each other. Gosh, maybe if I sleep all day no one will notice I'm not there." Sora mumbled.

"Sora you know that's not possible, you're the co-star with Layla in Arabian Nights. If you skip out, the whole production will be ruined." The Fool said trying desperately to wiggle his way out of his home-made prison. Half his body was already out of the drawer.

"You're right fool! I can skip out! The show must go on!" Sora said bolting out of bed, as she did she accidentally hit the Fool back into the drawer. She quickly got dressed in her traditional purple spandex and large t-shirt.

"Ouch." The Fool cursed from inside the drawer.

At Kalido Stage

"Hey Sora, What's up?" Ken called from behind Sora. He was decked out in red and pink with a huge pink bear under one arm and a bundle of red roses in the other.

"Wow, who are those for?" Sora asked secretly hoping he would say her.

"The bear is for Julie and the roses are for Layla from her boyfriend." He answered.

"Oh well I hope they like them, I'll see you later." Sora said quickly and ran off down the hall way.

"Thanks!" Ken called from behind her.

Sora waited by Jonathan's tank until it was time to get ready for the show. Layla walked up from behind her.

"Hello Sora. What are you doing?" She asked politely, Layla knew Sora was lonely and she wanted to try and cheer her up before the show. She didn't want Sora's mood to affect the quality of the performance.

"Oh hey Layla, Happy Valentine's Day." Sora said, her voice dripping with sadness. She was watching the seal swim around in small circles.

"Sora I think Jonathans trying to cheer you up. You look like Yuri looked earlier today. What's on your mind?" Layla asked coming to stand beside Sora at the tank's side.

"Nothing, just thinking about today. I just feel really alone today, I mean I've never had anyone of Valentines Day and I don't know I guess I'm being silly. Sorry Layla, I promise you it won't mess up the show tonight if you were worried about that." Sora said still staring out into the pool of water.

"You know Yuri is feeling the exact same way as you are right now. He said almost the same things as you did just now. Do you, you know, have any feelings towards him at all?" Layla asked sounding a little sly.

"Well yes actually I kind of do." Sora answered.

"Good, well then I'll see you later. Bye." Layla said before walking off. "Oh yea, the show is in an hour so start getting ready.

After the Show

Sora sat on the beach after the show, still wondering about the conversation she had with Layla earlier that day, the show had be flawless and Yuri kept staring at her the entire time they were around each other.

"Sora, may I join you?" Came a male voice from behind her, she recognized it as Yuri's voice.

"Sure Yuri go ahead." She answered as Yuri sat down beside her a shiver ran up her spine.

" Sora, there's something that I must tell you. I think I'm love with you." He said, his eyes melting the chill Sora had only seconds ago experienced.

Yuri, without waiting for a reply kissed Sora so tenderly and soft that she almost melted.

"I love you too, Happy Valentines Day Yuri."

THE END


End file.
